The present invention relates to a tool that is particularly suitable for detecting a release of energy and, more particularly, suitable for use as a process verification tool.
When performing manual process steps, such as setting a rivet or a clamp, in an assembly line, such as in a vehicle assembly line, many manufacturers desire confirmation that the process steps have occurred. The repetitive nature of these types of processes steps can lead an assembly line worker to occasionally miss a step. Therefore, by confirming that each process step has been accomplished, the manufacturer can minimize, if not eliminate, the numbers of missed steps in the assembly process and, therefore, improve the quality of their products.
For example, hose clamps in a vehicle assembly line are often manually set or actuated. Some clamps are activated by the removal of a clip. When the line worker removes the clip, the clamp is actuated and the worker places the clip into a collection bin. This placement of the clip in the collection bin has been used to serve as confirmation that the clamp has been set. Other methods include the assembly line worker pressing a button to indicate that a process step has occurred. These and other various methods have been used to provide confirmation that a particular process step or event has occurred. However, confirmation methods used heretofore are not direct confirmations. Instead, they confirm the existence of a secondary occurrence—not the actual occurrence. Therefore, there may be a variation or deviation between the actual occurrences and the secondary occurrences. For example, detection of the placement of the clip in the bin may be triggered by the placement of another item in the bin; therefore, it can be appreciated that the present confirmation systems do not provide full proof confirmation methods.
Consequently, there is a need for a detection system or device that provides a direct measure or indication of when a particular event has occurred.